


I'd Bet on You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this <a href="http://helenish.tumblr.com/post/68830163382/red-alert-pretty-worried-this-guy-is-going-to">tumblr post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Bet on You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilerly trigger warning at the end, so skip to the end notes if you may be triggered. 
> 
> Also, god, I suck at titles. Sorry about that.

Someone shouts, “hey” across the hall, but Derek keeps shoving his books into his backpack, trying to figure out how he’s going to get all of them home. Shouted, “heys” are never directed at him anyway, unless someone wants him to get out of their way. 

"Hey," the person repeats, and they’re closer now, and Derek is a little curious who they are actually talking to so he looks up, and finds Stiles Stilinski looking back at him. 

"Hey," Stiles repeats, softer now, and looking Derek dead in the eye. 

"Uh, hi?" Derek says it like a question, because there’s no way Stiles Stilinski is talking to him. Not without some kind of catch. 

"That’s a lot of books," Stiles comments, taking a step forward so that he’s only a foot or so away from Derek. 

"Yeah, I’ve got a lot of tests coming up so…" Derek lets the sentence hang there, not really sure of what else to say. 

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" 

"My house isn’t far," Derek says, immediately kicking himself for it. How many chances is he going to get to be alone with Stiles like this. 

"Let me give you a ride anyway." 

 

"Uh, yeah, okay." Derek finishes shoving the books that will fit into his backpack, and resigns himself to the fact he’s going to have to carry the rest of them. Before he knows what’s happening though, Stiles is taking the remaining books out of his arms.

"I’ll get these," he says, before turning on his heels and heading for the door. Derek has no choice but to follow. 

In the parking lot, Stiles climbs in the driver’s seat of a blue Jeep and Derek hesitates a second, trying to assure himself that this is really happening, before climbing into the passenger seat. 

"Where do you live?" 

"In the preserve," Derek says, and Stiles nods before starting the car. 

They ride in silence for most of the way, and Derek kind of feels like he’s suffocating. He doesn’t mind the silence, but he’s afraid Stiles thinks it’s awkward, which is kind of making him panic. 

When they’re almost to his house though, Derek says, “You need to turn right up here.” 

Stiles nods and says, “So, what classes do you take?” 

"AP Calculus, AP US History, Anatomy and Physiology, AP English, and Spanish Four." 

"Jesus Christ, how do you ever have time for anything?" 

Derek shrugs. “I don’t know. It is a lot of work, but I usually manage to get it all done with enough time to do other stuff I want to do.” 

"I don’t know how you do it, seriously. I have an english test coming up on friday and I’m so screwed. I’m gonna fail it, no question." 

Derek screws up every ounce of bravery he possesses and says, “I could tutor you. If you wanted?” 

"Really? When are you free?" 

"Uh, tonight. I guess." 

"Really? Awesome. Yeah, I’ll just stay for a while instead of dropping you off. Is that cool?" 

"Yeah, my house is right up here," Derek says, pointing toward the end of his driveway. 

Five minutes later, Derek is walking into his house, with Stiles right behind him, still carrying his books. 

"Do you want to study in my room? Or the living room? Or we actually have a library if you want to do it there." 

"Your room," Stiles answers, and Derek heads for the stairs.

When they enter his room Stiles immediately flops himself down in Derek’s bed, and Derek sits down next to him more gently. 

"What are you guys studying?" 

"We just read this short story. It’s called, uh, ‘Where Are You Going…’ Uh." 

“‘Where Are You Going, Where Have You Been?” Derek asks. 

"Yeah, that’s it. You’ve read it, right?" 

"Yeah, it’s actually one of my favorites." 

Derek gets up and looks for the notebook he used last year when he had to read that story, and when he finds it he searches through the pages till he finds his notes on it. 

"Okay, here are my notes. You can read them, and let me know if anything doesn’t make sense." Derek sits back down on the bed, next to Stiles and holds out his notebook, expecting Stiles to take it, but instead Stiles just scoots forward and leans in toward Derek, hooking his chin over Derek’s shoulder and reading from there. 

***

It’s been half an hour of Stiles reading with his chest pressed to Derek’s back, reaching over every once in a while to point at a line of notes and ask something about it, when Derek’s mom pokes her head in his room. 

“Oh, you have a friend over?” she asks. Her tone is vaguely surprised and it makes Derek’s cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

“Yes.” 

“Is he staying for dinner?” 

“Uh, I don’t kn-” Derek starts, but Stiles cuts him off saying, “I’d love to.” 

His mom smiles at them. “It should be ready in half an hour or so.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hale.” Stiles says, smiling broadly at her. She hesitates in the doorway watching the two of them for just a moment before ducking out and heading down the hall. 

***

When they sit down to dinner, it’s just the three of them. Derek’s dad is working late, his older sister, Laura, is away at college, and his younger one, Cora, is at a friend’s house. 

“So,” his mom said. “Derek didn’t tell me he was going to have a friend over today. What were you guys up to?” 

“That’s my fault. I’m sorry, ma’am. I offered to give him a ride home, and then he offered to help me study. I hope it’s okay I’m here.” 

His mom smiles at Stiles, enjoying how well mannered he is. “Yeah, of course. How did studying go?” 

“Pretty well. I’m feeling much more confident now. And who knows, maybe if I do well on the test he’ll let me take him to dinner in celebration.” 

Derek looks over at him in shock, his cheeks burning red at the suggestion, and his mom smiles between them both. 

***

The week passes fairly uneventfully, but sometimes Stiles will pause to talk to Derek in the hallways, grinning widely with his warm brown eyes shining brightly. And on Friday, after school, Derek sees a familiar form lean against the locker next to him. He looks over to see Stiles smiling at him. 

“Hey, Hale, guess what?” 

“What?” 

“I totally aced my test. So, what do you think? Gonna let me take you out to dinner?” 

Derek grins, and looks away, a little unsure and embarrassed. “Uh, yeah, that sounds cool.” 

“Alright, I’d offer you a ride home, but I have to meet up with my man Scott and go to lacrosse practice. I’ll pick you up around six tonight, though. Okay?” 

Derek nods dumbly, and Stiles smiles at him before taking off down the hallway, shouting, “I’ll see you later,” over his shoulder. 

***

When six rolls around, Derek is just pulling on a clean shirt when he hears Stiles’ car coming up the driveway. He checks the mirror to make sure his hair looks okay, and that there’s nothing on his face, and then takes off down the hallway and the stairs. Stiles starts knocking right before he reaches the front door, and Derek shouts, “I’ll get it,” and pulls the door open. 

“Hey,” Stiles says. “You look good.” He rakes his eyes slowly up and down Derek’s body, and Derek burns red, something he seems to have a tendency to do a lot around Stiles. 

“Thanks, uh, you too,” Derek says, taking in Stiles appearance. His hair is slightly disheveled, and he’s wearing a grey shirt under his letterman jacket. 

“I’m going out,” Derek shouts, so his mom will know he’s leaving and then he follows Stiles outside. 

***

“So, where are we going?” Derek asks, from the passenger’s seat after they’ve been driving in silence for a little while. 

“There’s this diner on fifth. They’ve got incredible milkshakes. Is that okay with you?” 

“Yeah, I actually used to go there a lot with my older sister before she left for college. She was a big fan of their curly fries.” 

“Your sister and I have that in common. Those fries are the most incredible thing I’ve ever put in my mouth, and I’ve had some pretty incredible things in there,” Stiles says, smirking slightly at the insinuation. 

He makes a left turn and pulls into the diner and parks the Jeep and they both pile out of it and head for the door. 

When they get inside the older woman behind the hostess stand greets Stiles by name and asks him where Scott is. 

“He’s at work, and I am on a date,” Stiles replies and Derek studies his feet, afraid to look up and see the older woman’s reaction to that revelation. 

“Stiles, what have I told you about bringing dates here? You should take them somewhere nicer.” 

“But I like it here,” Stiles grumbles. 

The older woman sighs, but Derek can hear the fondness in it, and she leads them over to a table in the back corner of the room. 

When she drops off their menus and walks away, Derek says, “Who was that?” 

“That’s Mrs. Holmes. She used to babysit me, when I was young, and my mom was sick, and then she watched me a lot more after my mom died, when my dad started working more.” 

“Oh.” Derek isn’t really sure what he should say to that. 

A waitress comes by and takes Derek’s order and asks if Stiles wants his usual. Stiles smiles and nods and the girl writes it down and walks away. 

“So, why don’t you ever come to any of the lacrosse games?” Stiles asks. 

“No offense, but I kind of hate lacrosse. I don’t like how everyone at the school is so focused on it. It’s bullshit. You players are always getting special treatment. It’s a school, education should come first, but the teachers are too busy treating you guys like gods.” 

Stiles smirks. “Is that so?” 

“Can you honestly tell me you’ve never been granted an extension on a paper or gotten a test rescheduled because there was an important game coming up?” 

“Hmm, Fair point.” 

***

When their milkshakes come later, Stiles sucks on his slowly, his cheeks hollowing out in an obscene way, and Derek forces his eyes away, looking down at his own milkshake as he drinks deeply from it. 

“Is that good?” Stiles asks. 

“It’s great.” 

“Do you mind if I try it?” 

Derek looks up and shrugs. “No, that’s fine.” He slides the milkshake across the table and Stiles drinks from it, making a small pleased noise that goes straight to Derek’s dick. 

“That is fantastic,” Stiles says, taking another sip before he pushes it back to Derek. 

***

When they go back to Stiles’ Jeep when they’re done eating, Stiles follows Derek around to the passenger side and crowds him up against the car. 

“Are you having fun?” he asks, leaning forward and looking up at Derek from under his lashes. 

“Yeah,” Derek says, swallowing harshly as Stiles slides one of his legs in between Derek’s. 

Stiles leans forward slightly, and slides a hand around Derek’s neck, and pulls them together, their lips meeting. It’s not Derek’s first kiss. He kissed Erica during a game of truth or dare before, but it’s definitely the best one he’s ever had. Stiles lips are soft and wet, and they taste like cherries and chocolate and salt from their milkshakes and curly fries. Derek makes a surprised noise, and parts his lips, and Stiles licks out over his bottom lip, before sliding his tongue into Derek’s mouth. 

Derek’s knees buckle a little bit, and Stiles pulls back, but keeps his face close to Derek’s and whispers, “Do you want to go to my house for awhile? My dad is working the night shift.” 

Derek hesitates for just a minute. He’s nervous, but he likes Stiles, and he wants this. So, he nods. 

“Awesome,” Stiles mouths at his neck for just a moment, and then backs away and heads over to the driver’s seat. 

***

When they get to Stiles’s house he leads them up to his bedroom and Derek sits down on his bed. Stiles crawls up on it after him and leans over the top of him to kiss him deeply. His hand goes down to rest on Derek’s stomach, his pinky finger sliding up under his shirt. 

“We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to,” Stiles says, not even moving away from Derek, their lips brushing together as he speaks. 

“I, uh, I think I’d like to,” Derek says, and Stiles smiles into the kiss, before moving to mouth his way down’s Derek’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin where his neck meets his shoulder. 

“Tell me to stop if you want me to,” Stiles says, and he runs his fingers up under the bottom of Derek’s shirt, rucking it up before he pulls it over his head. He presses gentle kisses down Derek’s stomach, and then comes back up to suck bruises into the skin beside his nipples. 

Derek is halfway hard already and when Stiles fumbles over the fly of his jeans, Derek trembles in anticipation. Stiles gets his pants unbuttoned and Derek lifts up his hips so he can pull them down and off. His stomach tenses up a little in worry, now that he’s fully naked and Stiles is, well, Stiles is Stiles, perfect and experienced, and everything Derek isn’t. 

Stiles just grins at him, though, and it eases Derek’s worries a little. Stiles leans forward, bracketing himself with his hands on either side of Derek’s hips, and presses soft kisses to Derek’s stomach, before dipping his head lower to trail them down each of Derek’s thighs as well. 

He lifts a hand and slides it over Derek’s dick and Derek lurches into it, snapping his hips up. It feels so much better than he ever could have expected. Having someone else’s hands on him, especially someone as gorgeous and interesting as Stiles is nothing like when he touches himself. 

The feel of Stiles’ hand on him is nothing compared to when he replaces his hand with his mouth though. Derek feels like he might actually pass out from the sensation of it. Stiles mouth is warm and wet around him and his tongue is doing incredible things to the underside of Derek’s dick. 

Stiles pulls off a little and swirls his tongue around the tip of Derek’s dick, making Derek throw his head back, and fist his hand in the sheets. Stiles’ uses his hand to cover the parts of Derek’s dick that his mouth can’t as he dips his head up and down and Derek does his best not to thrust up into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and puts it into his hair, looking up at Derek and pulling off Derek’s dick for just long enough to say, “You can pull. If you want,” and then his mouth is back, wrapped tight around Derek’s dick, and Derek tangles his hands into Stiles’ hair, tugging, as his orgasm builds. 

Stiles continues to bob his head up and down, and before long Derek is only seconds from the edge. “I’m gonna come,” he warns, but Stiles just hums in acknowledgement and the vibrations send Derek over the edge, his orgasm ripped from him as he collapses back into the bed. 

Stiles pulls off him with a pop and kisses his way back up to Derek’s lips. When they kiss Derek can taste himself in Stiles’ mouth, and it’s weird, but it’s also incredibly hot, and when Stiles moves against him he can feel that he’s still hard in his jeans. 

“Do you mind if I…” Derek trails off there, but he fumbles with Stiles jeans, and Stiles nods. 

“Please,” he mumbles, his tongue ghosting out across his lips. 

Derek gets Stiles pants unbuttoned and pushes them off, before lifting his shirt over his head and flipping them over so that Stiles is on bottom. He kisses down Stiles’ stomach in the same way Stiles had done to him but hesitates when he gets to his dick. 

“I’ve never done this before,” he confesses, but Stiles shrugs. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll be great.” 

Derek grins and takes him in his mouth, trying to replicate the things he liked the best when Stiles was doing it to him. The weight of Stiles’ dick in his mouth is weird, but satisfying, and he tastes like skin and sweat but it’s not altogether unpleasant. Derek bobs up and down, trying to take in as much of Stiles as he can without gagging, and Stiles tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair but doesn’t push, just guides him gently. 

Stiles is letting out small, whiny, pleased noises, and Derek wraps his hand around the part of Stiles’ dick his mouth can’t reach, pumping him slowly. Stiles lets out a deeper moan and shifts below him, and Derek bobs up and down more quickly, keeping his lips tight around Stiles, and being careful not to use his teeth. 

Stiles lets out a choked off moan, and Derek keeps bobbing steadily. He’s worried he isn’t doing a good job, but Stiles sounds like he’s enjoying himself and his fingers are tangling more tightly in Derek’s hair. 

“I’m going to come,” Stiles breathes out, and Derek hesitates for a moment before he pulls off, not sure he can handle swallowing on his first try. He uses his hand instead, jerking Stiles off in the same way he does to himself, and Stiles let’s out a harsh moan as he comes. 

Derek lays down beside him, and Stiles looks over at him with a blissed out expression. 

“That was amazing. I almost don’t believe that was your first time giving a blow job.” 

Derek smiles back at him, and Stiles goes to get up. 

“Where are you going?” Derek asks. 

“Just to clean off. Can you stay the night? Or will your parents get mad?” 

“I can call and tell them I went to Erica’s for the night. If you want.” 

“That’d be nice, but only if you want to stay.” 

Derek nods, and calls his parents while Stiles leaves the room. 

When Stiles crawls back into the bed he has a wash cloth that he uses to clean both himself and Derek up a little before tossing it in a hamper with his dirty clothes. 

Derek lays back, and Stiles follows suit, hooking an arm over Derek’s waist and nestling his head against Derek’s neck. 

***

When Derek wakes up the next morning, Stiles’ mouth is open and wet against Derek’s shoulder and the Sheriff is staring at them from the doorway. Derek’s eyes widen and he launches himself away from Stiles, yelping. 

Stiles opens his eyes sleepily, and the sheriff’s mouth forms a thin line as he says, “Morning Stiles.” 

“Oh, shit,” Stiles says, turning his head to look at his dad over his shoulder. 

“Yep, shit. Get dressed and take your date home, son, because you’re grounded for the rest of the weekend.” 

Stiles groans and Derek’s face goes red as he immediately thinks about the last time Stiles made a noise like that. 

“It was nice to meet you, though, son.” The sheriff says to Derek. “And I expect to meet you more properly after my son is no longer grounded.” 

Derek nods and the sheriff leaves the room. 

“Come on,” Stiles said. “Let’s get you home.” 

***

The weekend passes without much contact from Stiles. There’s a text to let him know his dad has taken his phone from him for the weekend but that he’ll see him on Monday, and then nothing for the rest of the weekend. 

So, when Derek sees him in the hallway on Monday morning, after his first few classes he immediately approaches him. 

“Hey, Stiles. Are you grounded still?” he asks. 

Stiles smiles at him, “Nope. Which is good, because I have lacrosse practice after school and my dad has been known to even make me skip it if I get in big enough trouble, and then coach gets super mad.” 

Derek smiles but doesn’t say anything, and Stiles continues, “Hey, I know you’re not into sports, but you should come watch practice. I just want you to see me in action one time.” 

Derek nods, “Uh, yeah, sure. I have a ton of homework already, but I guess I can work on it while I watch.” 

Stiles smiles. “Awesome.” 

Jackson walks up to them then, and smiles widely. “Hey, Stilinski, here’s the twenty bucks I owed you. I still can’t believe you actually had sex with him,” Jackson says, thrusting some money into Stiles’ hand and laughing loudly. 

“What?” Derek says. His chest tightens up and he pulls in a deep breath that doesn’t go anywhere, and he’s pretty sure he might be about to cry. Jackson laughs louder and everyone in the hallway turns to look at them. 

“I dared Stiles to have sex with you, and he said only if we could make it interesting with a bet too.” 

“No,” Derek says, turning to look at Stiles for an explanation. Stiles doesn’t say anything though, just bows his head guiltily and turns away, and Derek kind of feels like he’s going to throw up. 

“I am such an idiot,” he mumbles, turning to walk away. 

“Yeah, you really are if you actually thought you ever had a real chance with Stiles. God, you’re such a loser.” Jackson laughs loudly again, and this time everyone else in the hallway joins in. Derek walks down the hallway and out of the school. His head is spinning and he knows he can’t face the rest of the day. 

***

He hasn’t even made it off the school grounds when Stiles catches up to him. 

“Derek, hey, wait a minute. Let me explain,” Stiles says, reaching for his arm. 

Derek wrenches it away from him, “Explain what?” he says, whirling around to face Stiles. “Explain how I trusted you in a way I’ve never trusted anyone before and you trampled all over it? Explain how it was all worth it for the sake of hilarity? Explain how it’s just how high school works? Explain that it’s my fault for ever thinking I was good enough to attract someone like you? Well you know what? Fuck you. God, you and all your other jock friends are so god damn cocky. I can’t believe I ever liked you. God, and I made it so easy for you. You only even had to take me out on one date. I should have at least made you work for it.” 

He turns to walk away again, but Stiles calls out. “You’re right, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.” 

And anger is still coursing through Derek’s body like a live wire, but that makes him hesitate. “What?” he asks, his back still toward Stiles. 

“I am the biggest fucking idiot. And an asshole. I was literally the worst for ever agreeing to that bet and I don’t blame you at all if you never speak to me again, but I didn’t sleep with you because of the bet. I slept with you, because I fell for you. For real.” 

“Even if that’s true, it doesn’t matter. You were going to, and that’s just as bad. Plus, how am I ever supposed to believe you?” He turns back around.

“Like I said I am definitely an idiot. I feel terrible for ever agreeing to that bet. But I do like you. God, Derek, I like you so much. I like that you’re smart and funny. I like your stupid eyebrows and the fact that they’re too thick, and that you express all your emotions with them. I like that you actually listen to me. I like that you challenge me, and that you aren’t afraid to yell at me and tell me I’m being an idiot and call me cocky. I like you, okay? I do. And Jackson knows that. It’s the only reason he even said what he said. He overheard me talking to Scott about you this morning.” 

“Wow, what fantastic friends you have.” Derek rolls his eyes. “Besides, if I decided to forgive you, how would I know this isn’t part of some elaborate prank?” 

“God, ego much?” Stiles says, grinning just slightly. “What do you think I’m going to invite you to prom and then dump pigs blood on you?” 

“Well you did bet someone twenty dollars that you could sleep with me so who really knows with you.” 

“All right, come here.” Stiles grabs his hand and tugs him back to school, and Derek still hasn’t forgiven him, not even close and he’s a little nervous about where this is going, but he’s mainly just curious so he let’s himself be dragged. 

Stiles drags him into the school building and down the hallway, into the cafeteria, where he proceeds to climb onto a table in the middle of everyone. 

“Attention everyone,” Stiles yells. “I am an idiot. A complete and total jackass, and this is me embarrassing myself as I embarrassed someone I care about. I was a total douchebag, and I am literally the worst, but I am hoping this will count as some form of penance. I also just want to let everyone know, that I really really like Derek Hale. I think he is incredible, and I swear to god if you have a problem with that, you are dead to me. Like, no, seriously, if you have a problem with Derek just don’t even talk to me anymore. Okay, thank you for your attention.” 

He hops back off the table and Derek drags him back into the hallway. 

“So?” Stiles says. 

“You’re still an idiot,” Derek replies, and Stiles face falls, all hope gone from it instantly. “But, I guess, I could give you a chance to redeem yourself. Just know that if this is all just another joke, my sisters might literally disembowel you and I only wish I was joking.” 

Stiles looks up at him, grinning stupidly. “How about we skip the rest of school today and go spend the money from the bet on lunch somewhere.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Derek says. 

Stiles keeps grinning at him. “Okay,” he says, and then he pushes forward and kisses Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: They have sex, and Derek finds out there was a dare/bet involved he didn't know about at the time, so mild dubcon due to that. Please don't read if that's going to trigger you!! 
> 
> Also, I can be found on [tumblr here.](http://halemas.tumblr.com) You should come request fics and stuff :)


End file.
